


Quiet, Please!

by jadewolf



Series: Adventures of Team Crab [6]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Moana (2016)
Genre: Aiata - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Kaiju, Mild Sexual Humor, Mothra (Mentioned), Prompt Fic, Ripekanga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewolf/pseuds/jadewolf
Summary: An ancient leviathan just wants a quiet nap.  Noisy monster neighbors make peaceful sleep a pipe dream.  Mild spoilers for Godzilla: King of the Monsters.  Set, loosely, in the Ripekanga!Verse.





	Quiet, Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesa/gifts).



> Not usually one for crossovers, but this came from a shared prompt from itsthesa, who agreed to draw Godzilla meeting Tamatoa if I /wrote/ Godzilla meeting Tamatoa. And so, here we are!
> 
> By the way, check out her art of Godzilla & Tamatoa HERE: <https://its-the-sa.tumblr.com/post/185575548628/it-was-at-that-moment-tuahangata-realized-he>
> 
> It's freakin' amazing and I love it! <3
> 
> So, without further ado, here's a silly little crossover short for your Tamatoa Tuesday enjoyment!

Defeating a massive, three-headed dragon from outer space and bringing an entire legion of unruly kaiju to heel was no easy task.  It took a lot out of a monster and, after all that, all this particular monster wanted to do was take another nice, long, _undisturbed_ nap under the sea.  And so, after dispersing the marauding kaiju, Godzilla slipped beneath the waves, dropped into the hollow earth that existed beneath the ocean, found a comfortable trench to settle into, and closed his eyes to settle into a peaceful sleep.

It didn’t last long.

Kaiju, or Titans as some humans referred to them, were especially finely attuned to auditory signals.  Godzilla could pick up the calls and cries of other monsters from thousands of miles away, discerning with great clarity even the slightest nuance in tone and form.  It was useful for both communication and tracking over the great distances, making it easy to keep tabs on the other monsters and rally them as needed.

Typically, it was a blessing.  Today, it was a curse.

The first thing to interrupt his repose was some sort of warbling call.  One massive eye cracked open.Was there trouble?Again?So soon after the last incident?  He listened intently for a moment, until he realized it was neither a distress call nor a challenge.  No, it was _singing_.  Something was singing raucously somewhere above the canyon in which he rested.

A puff of air flared his nostrils, somewhat disgusted.  Was _that_ what the young monsters were calling _music_ these days?  Godzilla was not impressed.  In his day, the most glorious of songs were sung, their dulcet tones filling the sea from end to end.  Not this uptempo nonsense.

Raising one clawed forearm, he struck the wall of the trench.  The very earth trembled with his strength, communicating his wrath to the crooner above in no uncertain terms.

The singing stopped.

Closing his eyes, the ancient leviathan went back to sleep.  He dreamt of delicate wings and feathery antennae and warm radiation.  Once again, however, his rest was short lived.

The singing resumed.

This time, it was _louder_.  It was almost amplified, as if emanating from a sonorous echo chamber.  It was clear and loud enough that he could make out _words_ now.

_“I’d rather be Shiiiiiiiiny...”_

Ugh.  Not only was it a mockery of music, it was self-aggrandizing drivel.  The least this noisy warbler could do would be to sing something pleasant, like a stirring ballad about the grace and beauty of flying moths.

But no.  He was stuck listening to _this_.

He snorted his irritation, eyelid twitching, and tried to return to sleep, but there was no ignoring the singing.  It was just loud and irritating enough to keep him awake.

A rumble stirred deep within him, building until it burst forth into a full-throated, screeching roar.  It echoed off the walls of the chasm, drowning out the singing up above.And when the reverberating roar finally died away, it was replaced with blessed silence.  The singing had stopped.

A pleased smile curled the kaiju’s lip.  He settled back upon the canyon floor, shut his eyes, and went back to sleep.

He slept peacefully.  For a while.

But then, _new_ sounds intruded upon his slumber.  This time, it wasn’t singing.Oh no, it was much worse.  This time it was _moaning_.

Echoing down again from the rim of the canyon were the unmistakable sounds of monster lovemaking.  Rhythmic thumping, heated moans, ecstatic calls, and all the other assorted trappings of monster mating.

Massive eyes flew open.  Hadn’t he _just_ dealt with another pair of amorous bug-monsters disturbing his sleep?  He’d swum halfway across the Pacific to shut them up.Sure, perhaps it was a few years ago now, but it was aggravating enough that it certainly _seemed_ like it was only yesterday.

Bits of loose gravel rattled down from above after what must have been particularly enthusiastic maneuvers.  Carnal outcries grew louder in timbre, unavoidable as they resounded all around the trench.

No.  No, this was _unacceptable_.

He slammed a forearm against the walls of the trench again, but the warning went unheeded by the exuberant lovers above.  Just more motion for the ocean, it would seem.

Stymied, the ancient creature covered his head with his arms, trying to block out the ever-increasing din.  But there was no ignoring it.

A fresh growl rose in his throat and he grit his teeth.  Clearly, this was going to take a _personal_ touch.

Annoyed beyond measure, Godzilla awoke in the depths.  He stood, rising to his full, and unfathomably gigantic, height.  Standing on the bottom of the trench, he was still taller than the rim by a considerable measure.  From this high vantage, it was ridiculously easy to find the source of the unholy racket.It was coming from a massive spiral seashell, perched prominently on the edge of his trench.  Inside, the offending creatures were still going at it relentlessly.

He drew in a breath, sucking air deep into his lungs and holding it there.  Then, leaning his head down to the level of the spiral shell, he let loose with an earth-shattering roar.  At such close proximity, the entire structure shook with the sonic force of his mighty voice.

When the last low-pitched notes of his howl faded, there was a sudden silence from both within and without the shell lair.

A moment later the silence was broken by a frantic scurrying of many legs, hard-bodied by the scraping sound of it.  From within the shell, two crabs emerged:a gaudy, glittering male, who looked utterly petrified and had a giant fish hook affixed to his shell, and a larger female with more muted colors, who wore a fierce expression and seemed prepared to fight even the largest of adversaries.

Of course, the crabs, while giant compared to their mundane counterparts, were absurdly small beside Godzilla’s mammoth bulk—barely more than a tenth of his size.  It would be trivial to end them both, but smiting two horny crabs wasn’t even worth his effort.

Besides, Godzilla was _tired_.  He’d fought quite the battle in recent days and needed, above all else, some _peace and quiet_ to rest and rejuvenate.  Fighting, even with a pair of small foes, was not how he wanted to spend his evening.

So, instead, he lowered his head to their level and _glared_.  His lips pulled back, giving them an up close look at his huge, sharp teeth.

“Could you two _keep it down_?” he boomed.  It wasn’t a question so much as a very strong suggestion, with the consequences implicit in his bared teeth.  “Some of us are _trying to sleep_.”

The male crab blanched, antennae flattening back and eyes going wide.  The female looked alarmed, but only for a moment.With his innately sharp hearing, the ancient kaiju was pretty sure she was muffling a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes.

The male began to sputter.  “We... uh…”The voice was recognizable in an instant.   _This_ was the singer.  He seemed to be having a hard time finding his voice now, though.

The female came to his rescue.  “Sorry to have woken you,” she began, a reasonable note in her tone.  Her voice was easily recognizable, too.She had been _quite_ vocal in expressing her enjoyment only moments earlier.  “This _is_ our home, though.”

She was a bold one, that was for sure.  Apologizing politely enough, but not willing to give way.  For a moment, she reminded him of someone else—brave, compassionate, and protective.

The King of the Monsters felt his heart soften.

It was then that the male found his tongue at last.  “Yeah, and it’s _business time_ here!  Don’t like it?  Then get lost!”

The warmth he had felt nearly evaporated.

The female was trying hastily to shush her mate, with limited success.  “Tamatoa!”

“What, Aiata?  Like you said, this is _our_ spot!  And no big lizard is going to tell me I can’t fu--”

A heavy, gusting snort blew back the crabs’ antennae and the blustering male--Tamatoa, apparently--swallowed the rest of his words.  Mismatched pupils shrunk to pinpoints.The female--Aiata--stepped around her mate, putting herself between him and the massive kaiju.  Her eyes were hard, unafraid.

Godzilla had seen that look of determination in another pair of eyes once, faceted like gems and brilliantly blue as the open sea.  He felt a pang of longing.

He lowered his head to peer at Aiata.  “Your mate has a big mouth,” he rumbled.

A hint of a smile quirked her lip and she snuck a fond look at the garishly adorned crab.  “Yes, he does.”

Tamatoa held a claw to his chest, as if in deep affront.

It would be easy to strike these crabs down, barely an inconvenience to a creature as powerful as he.  But no, these two were simply too cute, too reminiscent of something closer to home, for Godzilla to destroy them.  In an instant, the ancient goliath came to a decision.

“Surely, you can find some _quieter_ way for him to use it for a few hours.”

A laugh bubbled out of the female and the male’s expression turned to a filthy grin.

“Oh, I can think of a few ways,” Tamatoa leered, waggling his eyestalks at the other crab.

It occured to the eons old kaiju, for the second time, that perhaps his leniency was a mistake.

Ignoring the boastful male, he turned his gaze upon Aiata.  “I have just come from defeating Ghidorah, the three-headed dragon from across the stars.  It came at a high price.”How high, he could not bring himself to say.“I need _rest_.”

Perhaps she read it in his eyes, saw the truth there, because after a moment she smiled kindly.  “We’ll keep it down for a bit,” she assured him, over her mate’s protests.

He rumbled his gratitude.  Then, with the matter settled, he turned to descend back into the trench where he had made his bed.

A feminine voice stopped him.  “Will you be moving on after?”

He paused, looking back over his shoulder with a toothy smile.  “Perhaps.”His piercing stare fell upon Tamatoa, a hint of sly warning in it.  “Or perhaps I shall stay a while.”

The gaudy crab went pale.

Without another word, he turned from the two crustaceans and slouched back into the deep canyon once more to finally get some much-needed sleep.  As he did, he heard a voice ring out brazenly behind him.

“Hey!  Did you like the song?”


End file.
